


Tell Me You Love Me (For Tomorrow We’ll Be Far Away)

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have a relaxed evening together at Strawberry Fields before they leave for London and start their hectic lives in the music industry.





	Tell Me You Love Me (For Tomorrow We’ll Be Far Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2015

Liverpool. Paul loved his home. After having been away for so many months the last few years, it had only grown more on him. It was the place he had been born and the place he would call home still after many years, he knew. Before he had wanted to leave Liverpool more than anything else. Before he had wanted to go to London, to travel over the world, go to America, the place where all his idols came from. He still wanted that, of course. But after Hamburg he realised just how much he loved this place. Especially on days like this.

 

He and John were sitting in the sun under a tree. Just sitting and having a smoke as they fantasize about being famous and meeting their idols like Elvis or Chuck Berry, or the beautiful Brigitte Bardot. The fantasized about moving to London and recording their albums there. They fantasized about doing a movie or two, like Elvis. They fantasized about performing in great theaters and places. But now it was different, because in only a few hours they would move to London, they would record their own Album, they would perform in greater places, they would be famous soon. Things would soon be hectic and crazy and according to what Brian, their manager, had told them, they would be incredibly busy and not have much time to themselves, so they had to took advantage of this month before they couldn’t anymore.

The sun shone hotly on their skin, even in the late autumn. They both had discarded their coats on the grass and only wore a scarf against the slight, fresh, breeze. It was nice. Around them leaves in beautiful earthy colours were falling onto the ground. Paul could hear them whisper in the wind. Birds were chirping along. He wished they could sit there for a long long time. It was perfect.

John sighed and let his head fall to its side so it lay on Paul’s shoulder. The younger of the two smiled at that and placed a light kiss on top of the other’s messy hair. They stayed quiet like that for a while, merely listening to the nature calmly breathing around them. Paul spotted a butterfly sitting on a yellow flower, spreading its beautiful wings before flying off again. He followed it with his eyes until it had gone out of sight. The sight made him smile.

‘Do you think we’ll have time for this once we’re famous?’ John suddenly asked. His voice was silently like a whisper and warm like the sun. Paul shrugged slightly, not wanting to make John take his head off his shoulder. He liked it there.

‘Not sure… I guess, we shall just have to make time for it. We gotta have some holidays, right?’ He said with a sigh. He didn’t really want to speak about tomorrow or what came after that. He wanted to dream and just sit there being happy for a while and not think about anything troubling. And tomorrow was troubling. He hadn’t been able to sleep for days because of it. This was the calmest and relaxed he had been for days.

‘I like sitting here with you.’ John spoke. Paul’s smile widened and he wrapped an arm around John’s shoulder, holding him even closer against him.

‘I want to sit like this with you more often, you know. I wish… I wish…’ John fell silent after that, obviously not wanting to speak anymore, but Paul was curious now.

‘What do you wish, John?’ He asked, ‘Please?’ John shrugged and buried his face in Paul’s chest and too wrapped an arm around him. He almost seemed like a shy child, hiding by his mum when someone asked him something. Of course that couldn’t be what John felt.

‘I wish we could be like this more often. I wish we didn’t have to… you know…’

‘Hide?’

‘Hmm…’ John nodded and sighed deeply before sliding down a little so he was laying with his head in Paul’s lap. Paul tangled his fingers into John’s hair and played with it lazily. He loved John’s hair, it was so silky and soft and due to how the sun was shining down on it, it seemed almost red.

‘Let’s not talk about that right now, okay? Let’s just enjoy ourselves and not worry.’

‘But-’

‘Please.’ Paul pleaded. John agreed with a little nod and stayed quiet after that. Paul was grateful. He really didn’t want to worry about anything. Not now.

Paul twisted his fingers into John’s hair gently, pulling ever so lightly like he knew John liked. John hummed contently at the feeling and in return massaged Paul’s thighs with his fingers. The feeling relaxed Paul and slowly he felt himself melting away under John and into the grass. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet smell of autumn. Paul rarely sat down and did nothing. He always felt the need to do something. Sitting down made him restless. But for some reason he enjoyed sitting and doing nothing when John was there doing it with him. It had taken him a while to get used to it, but slowly he had started to understand why people liked to just sit and listen. He liked listening to John’s calm breathing. He enjoyed listening to the world around. He loved listening just for the reason that he could. And John had taught him that. He loved him for it. Love? Yes, love. Paul smiled to himself at that. He loved him.

‘I can’t believe we’ll be leaving tomorrow,’ John spoke again. Paul chuckled, but kept his eyes close.

‘Can’t you shut up about that for just an hour or so?’ He asked. John chuckled as well.

‘Sorry.’ He said. Paul shook his head. he could feel John roll over to face him. He opened his eyes slowly as he felt the man’s fingertips against his slightly stubbled cheek.

‘I know a way you could shut me up fairly well.’ John suggested with a cheeky grin as he let his finger slide lowe and across Paul’s plump bottom lip. Paul laughed at that.

‘You dirty bastard.’ He said. John shrugged and probed himself up onto one elbow so he was almost at the same height as Paul. Gently he placed a kiss on Paul’s lips. The younger one accepted it thankfully and kissed back without a second thought. He pulled away as he felt John run his tongue across his bottom lip.

‘You’re so sweet tasting.’ John told him. Paul kissed the tip of his nose.

‘I’ll take it that’s a good thing and that you don’t actually want to eat me.’ Paul joked. John laughed at that.

‘Good idea, luv.’ he said and rubbed their noses together in a little Eskimo kiss, which made Paul giggle adorably.

When John moved away again and straddled Paul’s lap before pressing their foreheads together and looking Paul deeply into his eyes. Paul gently caressed John’s cheek with the back of his hand. It didn’t go unnoticed how John shuddered lightly at the contact in his lap. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

‘I need to ask you something, John.’ He told him. John crooked an eyebrow and waited patiently for Paul to elaborate his statement.

‘Can I?’ Paul asked. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as John nodded and waited until  Paul was ready.

‘Do you love me?’ Paul asked. John blinked a few times, before he answered.

‘Of course I do, you crazy sod.’ He said. Paul smiled at that and pressed their lips together in a heartfelt kiss filled with warmth and want. He could feel a mutual feeling of desire in it, filling his head with fog and making his blood rush faster as he gently probed his tongue inside of John’s mouth, who welcomed him almost possessively.

‘Then tell me. Say you love me, please.’ Paul almost begged between kisses as he wrapped his tongue around John’s and pulled it back inside his mouth as he tried to pull away. He held onto John’s head with both hands, and moaned as he felt John rest his hands on his shoulders with a tight grip. ‘Because who knows when we’ll have this again after we leave tomorrow.’ Paul added and with that John pulled away, looked deeply into Paul’s eyes and said in a low tone as he breathed heavily for the very first time in almost two years: ‘I love you, Paul.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
